brewsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trayan's Story pt. 2
Write the first paragrap March 28th We’re beginning to settle into this town. Our party seems to be meshing well. We’ve spread out for the last week. Ael and Kel checked after that other Tavern. Everyone apparently acts pretty weird there as well as very quiet. Birger and I ended up cleaning up the Temple a bit (with Kel’s help) and ended up going to find the town’s main Blacksmith. He was extremely distraught. His daughter had been with a caravan that we’d seen the wreckage of previously outside of town. Track seem to lead south from the caravan itself. Birger committed us to look into it. Party gathers up and we all agreed to go after the Blacksmith’s daughter before trying to solve the mystery of the tavern. Once traveling down there we encountered some super thick woods. Both the druid (now a cat? What dark magic is this) and Ael move up to scout and hear strange voices. We push through anyways and find what appears to be a small ancient settlement now overrun with Kenku. Hut’s with what appears to be bears are off to one side. More living huts across from a large well. The square is dominated by a massive church now overgrown with the forest. Opposite of that is a huge temple. From our limited understanding, the church and temple both appear to be of ancient elven make. Someone in the party realizes it is a Temple of Alairros. The Elven Soldier God that protects the masses while emphasizing both Knowledge and Reason. A fight breaks out as the Kenku notice us. Druid goes cat again; we should make sure he’s not a demon in disguise when we return home. Rest of the party cleans up the Kenku – we’re pretty bloodied after the fight. Most of our abilities have been used. I’m personally so exhausted I could fall asleep standing up while in the middle of the square. It’s at this point that we started to break up around the area. Kel notices the compass spins super erratically. Birger finds a switch with some good look by spinning the needle to face north against its will. I ran into one more Kenku holding a young woman hostage. I discuss a trade with him. I’ll let him go if he leaves the girl with us. He quickly agrees and runs off into the surrounding forest. The young woman’s name is Lily and she turns out to be the Blacksmith’s daughter. She’s super pissed that her dress is dirty. Tells us of a big boss in the main Temple and that they drop gold/jewels to appease something in the church. I feel both should be checked, she doesn’t want to leave the area but after a fight with four more Kenku and two axe hounds we finally convince her we’re shot and need a good rest. We return safely to the main road north of the settlement. During the night, we’ve noticed someone coming upon our camp area. Appears to be that War Cleric I mentioned coming into town previously. Apparently, he’s talked to people in town about where went and decided to follow and see if he could be accepted into the group. More heals? A fighting priest to stand next to? Instantly sold. Apparently, he wants a fair share of the monetary loot… now questioning how much I like him. He’s a dwarf that follows Moradin. Name’s Zaltan. Dwarven names are so weird. March 29th After the good rest, we head back into the settlement. Damn Kenku are everywhere. We re-engage and destroy them relatively easily. Dwarf proves pretty useful. Clangs around a lot with lots of shield smashing… but it’s pretty effective. Kel goes off to the side to talk with the bears. He has to be demon possessed. Cat to Bear Talker? Something is fishy. The rest form up and enter the church. Foliage is super heavy inside. Sight lines are terrible. Roof above seems in major disrepair with little chance to fix in the future. Maybe. Will have to keep this area in mind. The tree canopy is clearly noticeable. Inside are two Harpies. They are both sitting perched up – once they come down to engage one of us the rest jump them through the foliage forcing a quick retreat on their part. Quick agreement is a short rest. Which numb nuts agreed to let the dwarf keep first watch? Multiple Kenku and axe hounds have come back – rather than jumping in so we can ambush from the church our dwarf runs straight out. Clearly, he cannot be a general in my future plans. My forehead still hurts with how hard I hit it with my palm. The enemy is taken care of pretty easily actually. The Gecko finally became useful and things went beautifully. Our eyes are now set on the Temple proper. Ael notices little traps on his way up that we can avoid tripping over the terrain. Ael runs into the temple to scout it. Nothing. Excellent. Ael leads us up and in… to find a potentially nasty fight. A cat springs forward – must be the druid – and is quickly swarmed. He can really “tank” by shifting forms. Ugly man is useful. Amazing. While the enemy is dealing with a pouncing cat running circles the rest of the party clears out anything left and encircles the enemy. Chaze, the enemy big boss, attempts to run while Kel is still trying to live through the swarming. Luckily, our new friend Zaltan clears me a path to run up and let loose some justice on Chaze’s face. He drops. Much like how our lizard friend drops the ball on what needs done all the time. On Chaze’s body we find what Lily and her father meant to acquire from deeper within the Empire. It’s a vampiric touch scroll. I believe I’ll have to hold onto it and question their reasoning for having such a nasty spell acquired in their name. It’s at this point that we’ve looted the rest of the building. This temple is in much better shape than the church across the way. Could probably be rededicated and easily turned into a Paladin fortress from which truth, justice, and law can be extended. Thoughts…. Thoughts…. Thoughts…. Upon returning to the town we question the Blacksmith. He tells us to come back in two weeks to acquire something. His rationale for the scroll is reasonable. He needs something to make a name for himself. To increase sales and help his town defend itself from the monsters surrounding it. We as a party can do a lot. But we will occasionally be away from town. He plans to infuse the swords he makes with the spell. Matt and those inside the party are welcome to use the forge and tools if/when required as a thank you for saving his daughter. We ended up selling all the goods and split proceeds from the quick adventure. Damn dwarf actually took the share. Might need to trade him for another giant kobold. Kobold at least allows me to keep the gold. Also upon returning one of my men, Matt, tells me that a quote came back for fixing up the Temple of Torm. Five hundred gold and sixty days worth of work to bring it back to normal. Might need to run a financing campaign to see if the town can raise any money to bring a temple back to their area. Might need to enquire with Basel’s family. Could always employ them after getting it fixed to manage and maintain it. March 30th Decided to go and question the Mayor about the incident at the party with his daughter and her friend. He’s not sure why they went after her friend and not her directly. They are still hitting the hobgoblin hard in the interrogation rooms but he has yet to talk more. Denya herself has no other forth coming reason for why they went after her. I feel someone isn’t telling the entire truth here. No time to push further though. The party wants to gather. I assume it’s to push this other tavern investigation. Welp, before we can get going Ael opens up. He needs to investigate the lone mountain and the following range. He is looking for a Vault up by Razerfalls. Long ago a main put lots of wealth into a vault due to failing health of a non-curable disease. This was done to give his child something to have once he passed. The vault is his son’s, Nero, inheritance. But he died before his son was born. He used dwarves to carve, Elves to cast, and others to trap and secure the vault. Ael wants us to help him find this. Could be done. Head over to the Golden Grain Inn once done talking to Ael. Birger decided to stay in bed with the sniffles. I swear if something happens here that damn dragon is gonna hear it. Sniffles! Of all things. Damn bastard must be a noble to even use that term with a straight face. Bertrum is the owner/operator of the facility. He’s a human who has heard of us and appears to be impressed with what we’ve done in such a little time so far. Kel notices once the food is brought out that it is poisoned. Dumb dwarf keeps on drinking the ale anyways. We decide to leave and reassess what we want to do with this place. Bertrum stops Zaltan… and Zaltan starts a fight. Bertrum tries to flee. Ael does that scary sneaky misty step stuff and appears right in front of where Bertrum is running. Bertrum basically impales himself on Ael’s weapon that appeared out of no where. Each of the other members take out at least one other counterpart in the bar. I look up over towards our Rogue just intime to see him get taken out by a bunch of common peasants. I almost stopped fighting to piss myself laughing seeing him drop to the floor. At least when Birger goes down it isn’t to some weakling human. Bertrum’s friend Sniggard comes into the room and is dealt with quickly by Zaltan who screams out “SCORE BOARD” when he kills him. Once all are dead we quickly check the main floor office/bedroom as well as the kitchen where poisoned food and ale just sit out. In the main room, there is stairs up to a second floor and in both the office and the kitchen there are stairs down. We decide after a quick discussion to nail the office entrance closed and venture down into the darkness. Boring. Basement is totally clear. Ael notices a fake wall. Zaltan does Zaltan and goes through it to find the area underneath the office and an extra door there. Opening that door leads to a labyrinth where we find our most difficult fight yet. Snakes that won’t die. Yet again our druid gets himself in a super terrible situation. If he continues to do this we’ll need to find a new druid here soon. Maybe we can find a hot female human this time around. Four poison and Four constrictor snakes drop from the ceiling. It takes us a good long while to overcome them. Once we put them down we continue to search the area. We find a group of two Ghouls in back area around what quick glance appears to be a statue. No time to look as a fight with them breaks out. After dealing with them Zaltan appraises what appears to be a Naga statue made of pure ivory. He says if we can get it out in one piece it’ll be worth upwards of one-thousand gold pieces. If we had to chop it up to get out we can most likely get five to six hundred gold pieces. As we return to the main floor a young man comes down from upstairs saying he’s been held captive upstairs and had heard people discussing taking him out to a Merikka Temple just outside of the town. Yet another thing we’ll need to root out before law can begin to take hold again. We all quickly crash after cleaning out the main floor. Discussion is made to figure out what to do with the tavern. I say we’ll discuss it in the morning and figure out what to do once we’re all together again. h of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.